After The Rage
by GenyxJ
Summary: It's been a while since the Sea Kingdom was attacked by the Sea of Death. Now Wadanohara is spending her time under the stars with Samekichi, enjoying her time with him. Although it seems Samekichi has a very important question to ask her and Memoca doesn't take it easy on him for it. (Wadanohara x Samekichi)


_Hey there, it's been a while hasn't it? Sorry for not updating any of my old earlier stories, I got caught up with school, art, and social life. But since I think my writing skills have improved since the last time I've put something here, I'll be re-writing all of my stories so look out for those! v_

_So this story was a collab between a friend and I over skype, she was typing out a fanfiction for the couple Samekichi x Wadanoara from the game 'Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea' you can download the game here_

_it's a really fun game and I recommend it to you if you're into games like Ib, The Witches House, etc. As I was saying she was trying to make a fanfiction and got stuck, so I helped her by typing the rest. I hope you like how this turned out! Reviews are greatly appreciated 3_

_I don't own any of the characters used in this story, they all belong to Deep-Sea Prisoner(aka Mogeko)_

* * *

**U**nder a noon lit sky, beyond as the eye can see, lived a quiet tranquil place. A place where harmony was restored from the wrenched dwellers of the past that came from the Sea of Death. Everything was restored to normal, to the point that the past seemed like a horrible nightmare. Haunted by the past there was only one who remembered…The only one who can remember clearly. The Sea Witch that goes by the name Wadanohara. "POSTAL SERVICE! POSTAL SERVICE!" hollowed a familiar sound…It was in fact a seagull. Wadanohara looked up, confusingly looking at the seagull sparkling for some weird reason. The Sea Witch spoke,"Hmm? Oh, Nekoyama! How have you been? It's been such a long time since we last talked". The seagull replied with a grin, "Oh yes it has Wadanohara…But, can you see that I've been working out?" while fluffing up his chest, the witch Wada pushed the bird into the sea without hesitation.

"Well, I best be going back to where everyone is." She climbed off her boat and headed to the entrance of the Sea Kingdom she protected. She entered and walked down the path to the Deep Sea Town. Singing a tune in her head, she noticed Samekichi swimming by while eating an apple, in which was a bit strange since he claimed he preferred to eat meat. "Samekichi! Samekichi!" Catching the attention of her shark familiar, he swam on over to her. "Hey, Wadanohara." "Hello Samekichi, do you want to follow me back the town?" "Sure, why not."

Continuing her walk, Samekichi followed along trailing behind her. They soon ended up at the entrance of Deep Sea Town. "Hey Samekichi, let's go meet the others at the Palace. They said that they were having another banquet there." The shark groaned, "Another? Jeez, they have so many parties here I've lost count." He took one last bite before he threw the remains of his apple on the ground, only to be smacked in the arm. "Hey! Don't litter!" Wadanohara shouted. "What? It's not like they have trash cans here anyways." Wada puffed up her cheeks in mild anger as they continued to walk. "Well..since you don't want to go to the banquet. Where do you want to go?" "Hmm...lets go see the falling stars." "Okay." Changing their direction they started to walk to their new destination, once they get there they stop at a spot to sit and watch.

"Y'know, I wonder what it's like to actually see a meteor shower." "Hm?" The familiar shark looked over at the witch, noticing the fascination in her eyes as she looked out. "I mean, we always see these stars down here, falling. But I've never seen them at the surface. I bet it looks amazing.." She looked like she was in a trance, staring out. Samekichi muttered, "I bet it doesn't look as amazing as you.." "hm?" Blushing he sat up straight looking to his right trying to hide his red face, "N-nothing at all..." He heard her giggle and he looked over his shoulder to look at her. She was looking at him, and smiled. Blushing more he looked away again.

"Hey Samekichi.." "Yeah..?" He looked over at her again and seen that she was looking out again. "I'm glad you're back. I missed you, a lot." She leaned against him, smiling. Stiffening up a little, but then realizing Samekichi put his arm around Wadanohara. "I missed you too. I promise, I'll never leave your side. I'll stay with you for all eternity." Giggling, she looked up at him, blushing a little. "That was the most cheesiest thing I've ever heard you say." "Oh quite you." He playfully flicked her forehead and she laughed. She kissed his cheek and he kissed hers. "I love you, Samekichi." "I love you too, Wadanohara"

Hugging close to one another, they both look up watching the stars. Samekichi sneaked a glance down at Wadanohara, in his honest opinion, he really did want to stay with her for all eternity. He shifted a little putting his free hand in the pocket of his jacket, rubbing the top of a small box in the pocket. Taking a deep breath he said, "Hey, Wadanohara...?" "Hm?" "Er, stand up real quick I um, need to tell you something." "Hehe, and why do I need to stand?" "J-Just do it!" They both stood up, and faced each other. Samekichi kept on rubbing the top of the small box with his hand, feeling more and more nervous each passing second. "Wada, I actually have to ask you something." "And whats that?"

Taking a deep breath, he looked at Wadanohara in the eyes. "Wadanohara, ever since you chose me to be your familiar I've never been so happy in all my life. That includes this moment. I keep on saying I want to stay by your side for all eternity, but I always felt like it wasn't enough. You were the greatest thing that's ever happened to me, you know that I love you so.." he took out the box, bent down, and got into place. "Will you marry m-" Before he could finish, out of no where Memoca kicks him in the face, then turns to him and yells. "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO TAKE WADA AWAY FROM US, YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVE SHARK". Both Dolphi and Fukami came out from a bush and held back Memoca, refraining her from hurting Samekichi. Groaning he sat up and looked for Wadanohara, despite seeing stars. Before he could see her, he felt weight on his body, arms around his neck, and tears hitting his shoulder. "I do! I do I do I do." Looking and Wadanohara he seeing her crying, tears of joy. She pushes back and looks at him, "I will marry you, it would be an honor to." With that, she kissed him, and he kissed back despite the other familiars being there.

"How cute.." Dolphi said, Fukami nodding in agreement. Although Memoca still thrashing around, trying to harm the shark. "Don't you guys see what he's trying to do, he's trying to steal Wada away from us! We can't let this happen!" Sighing, Fukami _gently _hits Memoca in the head. "Stupid, don't you see that they're in love with each other? Be happy for them, you'll have your chance to spend time with Wadanohara. Who knows, maybe if they hold the wedding publicly you'll be the maid of honor? They also might have ki-" "Alright alright alright I get it." Being let go, Memoca dusts herself off and looks over at the couple. Seeing they got up she walked over to them, "Hey um, sorry about that, Samekichi." "It's alright, I don't mind. I understand the way you feel." "O-okay, but congrats on your engagement." "Thank you Memoca." Smiling Memoca hugged Wadanohara, and surprisingly Samekichi too.

"So how are you guys gonna plan the wedding? Do you know the theme? Will it be public? What will be the main color? What-" "Memoca calm down they just got engaged" "But Fukami-" "Hey c'mon guys lets go back home. It's getting late." "Aww, I wanted to stay out a bit longer." "Memoca you've been outside all day." "I know but you too Dolphi!" Watching Memoca and Dolphi quarrel Wadanohara laughs at how silly the subject is. "Oh c'mon guys, hurry up before I leave you all behind." Moving away from Samekichi's side, Wada dashes off in a sprint laughing. Looking behind her she see's her familiars chasing her from behind. With Samekichi catching up, he picks up Wadanohara. And with Memoca and Dolphi falling behind they jump on Fukami, of course dragging him behind.

"Hey, Samekichi?" "Yeah?" "Since we're engaged now, how are we going to break it to Tatsumiya?" Almost tripping, Samekichi slows down to a walk then to not moving at all. "...I have not thought that out at all." "Oh boy."

* * *

_It's not much, but we really tried haha. If there's any errors that I've missed like grammar errors, spelling errors, etc, please tell me so I can fix it. It'll be a lot of help and thank you if you do!  
__I hope you liked this, more will be coming soon!_


End file.
